The Assassin
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: He is the world's most feared assassin. And his primary target? Yagami Raito! The world's top-rated detective! L/Light.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote and its characters. In fact, I do not own anything. _

**The Assassin, Chapter One**

**The day before tomorrow.**

Beyond Birthday. Assassinated. Mikami Teru. Assassinated.

Yagami Raito. Primary Target.

He flicks a finger on the white envelope before he unhurriedly tears the rim that has a name in print on it, Yagami Raito, to read. Revealing a thin piece of paper, he then tediously elevates two fingers and pulls out the flat sheet, fingering it up to his face as he abnormally examines the philosophical depiction.

His obsidian eyes narrow unconsciously at the brief profile of his new object. Cinnamon unruffled hair. Amber eyes, almost nearly to burnt sienna. Pale reddish lips that has warped a little. Toned and fair complexion. A striking charisma and magnetism. A posture of utter allurement.

His own eyes are slowly flaring, and it has to be a history since this is the first time an object catches his attention. His new object is such a beauty, a typical kind of handsomeness, a pluperfect composure, and has the unwavering aura flows upon the contours of his face.

His amber eyes knock his mind. He saw something on them that flickers like an unstoppable ambitious firefly, something that shows he wants to own the world, an eye full of proud and egoism. Narcissist? Ah, there must be some precise word for it. Godlike.

Such a waste though.

He feels a vibration underneath his pocket pants, holding the flat sheet with two fingers, and the other free hand slides inside his pocket and grabs for the phone. Bringing it up to his ear, with his unorthodox habitual two-finger way of grip –as if the phone is disgusting to touch—a monotonic, mechanical voice is then heard from the other line,

"This is M,"

"Serial name RX1178111000001 speaking," he answers in a monotone way.

"Okay, RX1178111000001, did you get the envelope?"

"Just call me RX, for your convenience," he says, and though he has not seen it, he feels like the person on the other line did just scorn at him.

"_RX_, do you now have the envelope? Did you follow the map precisely?" enquires the mechanical-voice interactive client, giving emphasis to his shortened code-name.

"Yes," he glides the sheet back inside the envelope, he folded the slit portion and runs his tongue alongside with it, as if his wet saliva would serve as paste. "Awful." he mumbles at the taste. He feels a sudden churning inside his stomach, an urging desire makes him want to run the nearest convenience store and buy some sweet cakes, strawberry cakes.

"Good." a secondly pause here, "I want a clean work and more importantly, I want him dead as soon as possible."

"My performance is excellent especially when the payment is good,"

"I deem you haven't read all, the superb payment is clearly stated there,"

"I'm afraid to say, M, but you seem to forget the attachment of disbursement and the bargain details. I am eighty-five percent sure, I did not miss any form of essential information that might lead to my means of destruction. Payment is the first I lay my eyes on, M. And, as you must know, I do not accept clients and assignments that couldn't attain my standards of emolument."

"Okay, just give me an address to where I can send the payment details, as well as the first cash installment."

"An assassin has no permanent address," he says, "just do the same way you did, drop the additional to a specific location and I'll be the one to get it."

"I don't want to risk my reputation, once is enough, but in order to have this work done, okay. A number is attached inside, it's the number where you can call me next,"

"I got it," he says,

"One more thing, I demand you to accomplish this before the week ends."

"Very well," he answers, and then he ends the line. He opens the phonecase and pulls out the subscriber-identity-module card, using his candle-shaped fingers he then tears it apart, satisfied, and throws the SIM less phone in the depths of the street watercourse.

Now, it is time to find the Yagami boy's residence.

Before that nonetheless, he must pursue first his own sweet enthusing period, he is on the verge of sweet mastication and he needs cake for better calculations. Lots of sweets. Strawberries, enviably.

**The day after yesterday.**

He stands there, up high in the 300-meter/984 foot-high building in the central Kanto, facing north to Yagami's current apartment house, just meters away. Long rifle is set at the end perimeter of the building, and a De Lisle carbine is hang on his right shoulder, it is one of his favorite guns, and one of those you can't easily get.

His body is curve with the head down and his shoulders forward, he is holding a mini telescope on his left hand, holding it between his thumb and forefinger in an odd way, and to be precise, a cherry is stuck on his mouth, slightly chewing it.

His white loose shirt and baggy pants are concealed underneath his black overcoat, wearing said overcoat disgusts him but has considered the verity that it helps concealing his other pointed equipments. And candies, you may add.

His feet are itching under his pair of sneakers and, oh how he wants to get rid of it and toss it away, far from him, far from his normally shoeless feet. Since he needed to do this, he is force to wear unusual clothes and has to endure its comfortlessness, itchy clothing entire textures, darn it. This is the part where he hated it most, the assassination, where he must wear shoes, overcoat, and other form of stupid disguises.

"I want sugars," he mumbles.

As he chewed the cherry fully, it is then he realises that he forgot to bring a bagful of sugar, where indeed he needed it most to make his mind and sight function impeccably. His strong cravings for sweets and sugars are beyond the limit of any norm humanity, but for him, sugars are his life.

It is that train of thought, that he makes notice a frame of man together with some colleagues' right in front of his object's apartment. He tip-toed a bit and bring the mini telescope up to his eyes, fits it on his pallid feature and takes a careful sight and observation to afar below.

Viewing his rear view, he chuckles. His new object has finally arrived.

Through his telescope he can see clearly how his object looks, uh, pretty damn handsome. The picture and the real _thing_ are perfectly alike and detailed, and his object's deceptive stance is quite a lot opposite to the way he posture. Well, he admits he has a bad body posture.

His telescope is one of a kind, it can view an object from a great distance as if it's the real thing, wholly detailed and has a distinct precision. Even the smallest beetle has detailed capture from great distance.

When his object turns, his telescope then takes his full front physique, he blinks, and he has taken aback. He then enlarges his eyes to make his view wider and precise. Just then, he stunned. He saw something on him that was never been particular to any other persons, something odd that almost similar to his own.

His amber eyes are almost fictitious, pretty orbs but have a wide emptiness, cold and at the same time, it is bemusing. His smile on his colleagues is stunningly beautiful but it is a false pretense, a false smile. He is sure about it, after dealing with so many people and other particular fields, he is ninety-nine point nine percent knowledgeable about anything. Specifically, to people's behavior and swings of mood.

When his colleagues were gone and had left his new object alone on the open field, he clutched the barrel of his De Lisle carbine on his shoulder. He steps forward to where his long rifle was set, grabs the holder and positions himself, hands start reloading. Well, his new object seems causing a delay for his task. He almost forgot for a few seconds the reason why he was here. The assassin, must after all, makes his job well done.

"Such a waste," he gritted his cherry flavored teeth.

He disarms the carbine and take replace of the long rifle on his right shoulder, positioning his eyesight on its built-in mini telescope, he makes a clear sighting of his object's profile—he is going to make a headshot. For real.

He grips the gun. But he feels like his hands are actually shaking, then he sighs.

One. Two. Three.

_Damn it, just pull the trigger! _He can hear his own cursing words rumbling around inside his perturb brain. It is unusual for him not to fire after the counts of three, what's happening? He hisses.

He is about to click and pull the trigger when his object turns his head towards his direction, his eyes are unfathomable as they roll suspiciously towards the building where he is currently staying, and then he almost jumps out when those amber eyes finally directed its sight to him! No, not to him, but to the gun's built-in telescope. There's no way he could see him, right? It's that the object has notice his farthest position, how can it be in the first place.

It's weird. It's unexplainable by science however, their eyes have _seemingly_ meet through the built-in telescope, and he feels something like 'conscience' embedded through him. It's uncanny.

He sighs. Those amber eyes have caught his attention. Glancing once at the prominent figure below, he disarms the long rifle as he shakes his head, dropping down his shoulders in a total surrender. He quickly stands up , in a slouch position, and pushes his hand inside his cloak pocket grabbing a handful of sweet candies flavored strawberry, unwraps all of it and impatiently bringing all into his mouth and anxiously gnawing, munching and licking all of it. He is absolutely pissed.

He. Cannot. Kill. The. Innocent. Boy. Damn it!

Licking his bottom lip, savoring the last melted candy into his mouth, he then stupefies. At this moment, he certainly is pissed to himself. Then he puts a thumb to his mouth, thinking, and analyzing every inch of data and feasibilities he could ever imagine. Adding all up the calculations and scheming the possible distinct outcomes and theorized solutions, digging deeply into his prodigy brain, he then at last meet his last resolve.

And then he exclaims, "I need cakes!"

**The Moment Later after That Certain Hour.**

Raito hears a hard, noisily knock on his door. He frown his brows as the knocking continues, the impact almost rocking his door off, and so, he gets up to his feet and grudgingly walks towards the freaking door. "Who is it this time," he hissed.

He leans his face closer to the hole on his door, confirming the unexpected visitor. But he almost jumps out, no, in fact, he jerks out when a pair of _wideee (prolong here)_ obsidian eyes meet his gaze on the hole, and to add more surprise, those dark prominent folds of skin beneath his eyes creeps him a bit.

The weird man draws one-step backwards outside his door and then Raito narrows his eyes when the unknown guest smiles at him. Blinking his eyes many times, Raito then saw the man signaling him to open the door, to which he obediently complies, instinctively.

He opens the door and a man clad with a loose white shirt, baggy black pants, and a…wait, is he walking barefoot??? Damn, he's shoeless!!!

He stands firmly and decides to hide the sudden shock that this man has implied to him, he even needs to lower a bit because the man is arching his back, "How may I help you?" Raito enquires, trying to sound as polite. He is certain the man is some sort of a beggar, or perhaps a newspaper boy, or else, a janitor—if you just to base in his appearance. Plus, he absolutely doesn't have an idea who this man is, and he didn't expect any visitors this day. Moreover, he's living all alone in this apartment. So, who could this be?

"Could Raito-kun please allow me in before I answer his sincere question?" he puts a thumb into his mouth, and Raito (though was shock) finds him sensual and inviting in that act, and the thought suddenly disgust him. And wait, did this man had mention his name?

"Do I know you?" Raito asks, a confuse expression is contouring his face.

"Raito-kun doesn't know my name, but I know his." he answers, pulling a large and big wheeled case behind him, then he manage to allow himself stepping inside Raito's apartment before the boy could even react. The tousled man then rolled his obsidian eyes around the room, praising the cleanliness and orderliness.

"Raito-kun's apartment is quite impressive,"

"Excuse me, I'm asking who the hell are you? Do you need something from me, speak it out." Raito says, shutting the door behind him very slowly.

"I need nothing from Raito-kun, well, actually there is, but only little. But Raito-kun _needs_ me terribly." he turns his eyes upon him, ogling Raito from his head to toe, his stares are somewhat making Raito shiver inside.

"Okay, stop joking. What exactly are you doing in my house, I don't even know you." Raito crosses his arms.

"Raito-kun can call me in my name. And since Raito-kun has caught my eyes, he is the only person who's allowed to call me that way," he unhands the big case and went closer to Raito, when inches apart, he leans closer to his face, eyes widen in a creepy way, making Raito feels like seeing a real live ghost.

"Do you want to know my name, Raito-kun?"

"The hell I care! I don't know you, just get out already." Raito exclaims, stepping away from the man's eerie stares.

"Oh, perhaps Raito-kun must know already. He should not yell nor raise his tone against me, or else, I might do something he does not expect. That is quite a deal, okay, Raito-kun?" he smiles widely.

"Okay, what is this name you call yourself? And what the hell are you doing in my house, the hell where did you get my name???!" his voice is irksome now, as he takes a seat on the couch, crossing his legs. Amber eyes glaring suspiciously at the stranger whose eyes never parted from him, its like he is ogling him with lust, perverted way.

"Ryuuzaki. Raito-kun can call me Ryuuzaki,"

"Well, Ryuuzaki, do you mind to explain your sudden existence here?"

"I'm applying to become Raito-kun's _personal_ bodyguard." Ryuuzaki says candidly. Raito's eyes are widening impossibly.

"What?"

"No, not applying, but in fact, Raito-kun must allow me to stay here because I am now officially declaring as his personal bodyguard." Ryuuzaki says, nibbling his thumb and the seductive behavior almost stunned Raito on his seat. Somehow, Raito realises that despite of Ryuuzaki's weird behavior, he finds him so seductive at his gestures.

"I don't need a bodyguard Ryuuzaki, damn it." Raito informs.

"I can become anything Raito-kun wants rather than being a bodyguard," Ryuuzaki seems inviting him, but Raito did just scowls at him.

"No, thanks Ryuuzaki."

"But Raito-kun's life is now in the brink of dangerous episode, I was informed that someone is after your life. I can be of any help, and I can assure Raito-kun that I am skilled at _everything_." Raito flinches when he saw a lustful spark that resides Ryuuzaki's eyes the moment he said that.

"Danger? Me? That's absurd Ryuuzaki." he averted his eyes.

"Raito-kun must allow me to stay until I prove to him that what I said is true, I want to help Raito-kun at any means. And I can help him find out who's the person behind his planned assassination."

"Assassination?!"

"Yes, Raito-kun. Do you want me to spell it for you?"

"Damn no. I mean, what are you talking about, I'm being chased by an assassin? How did you know about that?"

"I have informants, Raito-kun. And it appears to be that you are being targeted, and since we're neighbors and I want you to become my friend, I would gladly willing to help. And protect you."

"Neighbors? This is the first time I ever saw your face, and now you're claiming we're neighbors? Your alibis do not match at all."

"I live next door since yesterday Raito-kun, and since I'm not capable of socializing I remain inside my room the whole day."

Raito sighs. He knows he's making alibis, which is so obviously not acceptable at all, plus, Ryuuzaki seems to be saying it intentionally, not because he wanted him to believe it, but because Ryuuzaki wanted him to suspect him. Suspecting Ryuuzaki would lead him to allow him stay in the house under his supervision, until he finds prove to his hypothesis about 'assassination.' Ryuuzaki is wanting something from him.

"In exchange of what," Raito says, now matching Ryuuzaki's lustful stares with a serious one, what's in his way of talking by the way? Always saying 'Raito-kun' instead of a simple 'you'. He's weird.

"I know you want something, Ryuuzaki."

"If I speak out my wants, would Raito-kun promise me that he would certainly give it to me, anytime that I needed it?" his eyes are flickering.

"Yes," he answers, not realising something.

"Every time I desires for it, Raito-kun?"

"Yes."

"What I want Raito-kun gives?" Raito nods and then he exclaims happily,

"Then it's settled! I'm going to protect Raito-kun with my entire life and help him find out the person who wants to kill him!"

"Now, what's it you actually want, Ryuuzaki?"Raito put emphasis on his words. He knows for certain, and in a very strange way, that Ryuuzaki is aiming something that he really wants from the very beginning. It's odd. It's the first time they meet each other, talk to each other, but somehow, Raito feels like he had met Ryuuzaki long before. As if, they knew each other already.

"Raito-kun seems can read my mind, I like it." Ryuuzaki licks his bottom lip, and Raito feels like moaning just by the seductive action.

"Raito-kun knows I want something very badly,"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki. That's why you are here, right?"

"Certainly." Ryuuzaki says.

"Then what is it?"

"I want some…" Ryuuzaki slides his thumb into his mouth, licking and nibbling it, as if he thought his finger is lollipop, Raito moan slightly at the back of his throat, seeing such sexy proceeds, and then he shrugs.

_I'm not gay, damn it! _

"…cakes Raito-kun. I want a lot of sweet cakes." he continues, and Raito on the other side of the couch, did widen his eyes unbelievably at Ryuuzaki.

**The Day Ends That Way. And _His_ Mission? Failed.**

**For A Certain Reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Things might not be working out for the PAIR this time, but I must inform, there'd be a future YAOI coupling in the future. But for now, let's enjoy this little action-like fanfic. I just love it this way.

* * *

**The Assassin **

Chapter Two

* * *

Raito grimaced at his seat. He wasn't able to gather his appetite and it seemed he couldn't eat his dinner and in fact, he wasn't touching it at all. He was only there, sitting with his mouth partly open, face contorted to something a painter couldn't even derive to draw, his eyes were unbelieving as he witnessed how the 'strange man' could vastly eat sweets, cakes and sugars at just one dinner night.

It was this late afternoon when this man claimed to be Ryuuzaki appeared at his door with a huge wheeled case along with him, whether it contained his clothes or whatever, Raito couldn't exactly know. He suspected him too much to even ascertain when it had started.

Besides, to add more suspicion to the man, Ryuuzaki was bringing a wheeled case along with him, and Raito thought he must initiate a personal investigation since he noticed that the case was actually locked securely. He even concluded that the lock was in voice control. It was really strange for Ryuuzaki to have a case being securely protected. Whose ordinary man would bring a securely locked case anyway?

He didn't even know this man. And he didn't have any idea who he was and why he was willing to help him in, according to Ryuuzaki, his 'planned assassination'. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if someone would eventually want to kill him since he was a detective, TOP rank detective in this oh-entire-prone-to-crime-universe.

But strange as it was, no one knows about his real identity as a normal college student, so how could someone wants to kill him just because he was KIRA—the famous detective who solved thousands of gruesome cases?

It couldn't be that someone knows his identity rather than his personal assistant and father, Soichiro Yagami, who had helped and assisted him in the process of investigations. His identity as KIRA was still a mystery to the public.

In many unsolved cases in Japan and even in the entire globe, KIRA was always there to appear in his monochromic synthetic voice. Most of his conversation and interrogations was through laptop with a white calligraphic K floating in the center of the black screen. He was the one who solved the unsolved and most difficult cases that the police and investigators at each PD couldn't attain to solve. He was in this kind of field for all over five consecutive years, Raito loved solving cases especially those that arises his attention. He was a genius, a talented with a brain of the highest intellect.

Raito loved being KIRA.

When he was KIRA he didn't care about anyone and anything in the world, he just want to solve the case and that's all to it. When he solved a case he felt like he was complete and worthy. He believed it was his life. He thought this was the main use and purpose of his prodigious and extraordinary brain, a brain that no one could match.

But when he had to play his normal role as a typical college student, he was always bored and tiresome. Being a normal student didn't amuse him at all. It was boring.

He wasn't living with his parent's since he knew it would make his life and work more complicated, and his father Soichiro knew about that, so the old former detective allowed his decision to have his independence.

Besides, ever since he decided to become KIRA it's like he embraced all the crimes and cases all over the world, and for that, he didn't have enough time for his family. He rarely visits his mother and his younger sister. As for his father, it didn't matter much since they were always together at work.

He was never been a part of the taskforce as the boy Yagami Raito, but he had been working with them under the name of KIRA. He wanted to become a member once his KIRA case about the mafia and its conspiracies about illegal drugs and illegal exporting of firearms are solved. But soon it would be since that case had progressed, and a little more of his case-brainstorming it would soon come to its end. And he has now a lead to the case.

But in any rate, even after he would solve that case, KIRA would still continue being KIRA unless he would finally capture the world's fierce assassin, the only criminal he couldn't capture till now—L the Assassin.

Raito jerked at the last part. Speaking of L the Assassin, and speaking of the assassin itself, Raito obtained a notion that his planned assassination might be a link to L the Assassin, and it might that L himself was the assassin who was chasing after him! If he solves this case then it would be like hitting two birds in one stone!!!

If L was the assassin then HE himself would be the best BAIT to capture the greatest criminal.

L, his long time enemy. The unknown person behind this epithet "L the Assassin" was his greatest match and for Raito, L was the only human being who could match and level his game. An equal but in an opposite standing of life.

He smirked.

"Raito-kun is smirking, and he had this horrific expression on his face. Was Raito-kun thinking of something very perverse?" Ryuuzaki startled the Yagami boy, licking the tip of his thumb for the last cream that coated on it.

Raito scowled at him. "Mind your own business, Ryuuzaki."

"But Raito-kun is not even touching his food," he said concerned, but his eyes were actually eyeing the food and sweets on Raito's untouched plate, a spark of delight was on his face.

Raito sighed. "If you want you can eat mine, Ryuuzaki,"

Ryuuzaki widened his eyes, "Are you sure, Raito-kun?"

"I already lost my appetite, so go on." he urged.

"Raito-kun is really generous and has a kind heart!" Ryuuzaki exclaimed as he leaned forward to grab his plate, and he bit a mouthful of sweet pancake, licking his upper and bottom lip, and then to his honey coated fingers. Raito narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"You do really eat that way, huh Ryuuzaki?" Raito gulped.

"Yes, in this way I could consume and increase my logical thinking by 50%. Is it bothering Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki raised the _now_ empty plate and licked the crumbs that were left onto it. Raito unconsciously followed his every move, and though he finds it disgusting and insolence, in the inner part of him suggests it's cute and erotic. Erotic?

Raito shrugged his shoulders and deleted his nonsensical thoughts.

His over fatigue was the cause of it all, and recently, he hadn't had a restful night since he had to work even at the hours of darkness. Being KIRA is often times a pressure to him. In fact, since he was busy at his new case regards with the mafias, Raito rarely sleep at his own apartment. These past few weeks he only has Saturdays as his only REST day, and since Ryuuzaki came in a sudden, he thought that he couldn't rest at all.

He folded his arms as he watched the other man gulped his orange juice, "Seriously, why do you need to increase your logical thinking that much?"

Ryuuzaki halt and looked at him, he was sitting with his feet above the ground, "Of course Raito-kun, every man wants their intellect to increase by percent. And I told you, since I'm Raito-kun's bodyguard I have to make sure that I am always prepared at everything, and that includes my level of mentality."

Raito gawked at him, "Somehow it didn't make sense. I couldn't even believe that you're capable of becoming a bodyguard,"

Ryuuzaki knitted his brows for the first time since he came in, "A lot of things Raito-kun don't know about me, my age such as, I'm older than you and I'm not a Jap."

"Well, I didn't want to know since in the very beginning—I do not know you. And I'm not interested anyway," Raito unfolded his arms.

"Raito-kun must be nice to me or else,"

"Or else what? Oh come on, Ryuuzaki, you are here in my territory. Perhaps you forgot."

"No. I'm just telling that Raito-kun's life is within my care so he must be nice to me," the older man said, sliding his thumb inside his mouth.

"Well, Ryuuzaki, let me clear some things here." Raito rested his chin above his knuckles. "I allowed you to stay here since you insisted and since you said you'd help me catch the person behind my assassination. No protection is going to happen, no one is to tail me everywhere, and no one is going to know about this matter."

"Raito-kun couldn't protect himself 100% from those assassins, they're professionals at killings. He needed someone like me,"

"Why, were you an assassin before?" Raito snapped, eyes drown in suspicion and confusion.

"I didn't say any. But I can assure Raito-kun that I have some skills like an assassin, my peripheral visions for example, and I have senses that could determine even the slightest movement from a great distance."

"Seriously Ryuuzaki," Raito stood up, "You're giving me an idea that you can't be trusted."

"Oh, you just noticed by now Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki said innocently.

Raito shook his head. "I don't know what you're up to Ryuuzaki, but somehow you're right, I need your help to capture the criminal. Since I believe…" he paused and smirked, "You have some talent of yours. And somehow, I am starting to like this game you have instigated." then he turned to walk away. "Just enjoy your dinner, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki grinned. "I was right. It would be a waste to destroy Raito-kun."

Raito glanced back at him, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing Raito-kun. I just have this habit talking to myself." the older shrugged his shoulders. And when the brunet sighed, he added, "Ah, Raito-kun?"

"Yes?" his voice sounded pissed.

Ryuuzaki smiled widely as he looked around the table, "Do you have more sugars?"

***

"Oh, so Raito-kun and I are going to share the same room and bed?" Ryuuzaki said as he entered Raito's room, dragging his wheeled case along with him.

"As if we would. You'll be sleeping on the couch Ryuuzaki, as you can see I only have one room, and I'm not generous enough to share my bed with some strangers such as you." Raito said as he put his coat on a hamper.

"In any case, it didn't matter to me where I sleep since I rarely sleep in the first place. But sharing the same room with Raito-kun makes my heart already melt in happiness." Ryuuzaki uttered and Raito looked at him, knitting his brows.

"Raito-kun is scary when he looks at me that way," he said pushing his case back and forth, "Where shall I put this anyway?"

"Just anywhere Ryuuzaki, anywhere that wouldn't block my way." he answered as he sat on his bed, then he sluggishly lay onto his bed, not caring if his scandalous position might suggest something to the other man.

Not that he care anyway.

Ryuuzaki placed his case on a corner and turned back to gawk at the laying figure on the bed. His eyes were closed. His legs were almost sprawled on the bed and his collar was undone, his top buttons were half undone too, exposing his delicate neck. Ryuuzaki grinned. "Is Raito-kun too tired that he's unable to take off his uniform? Does he want me to do it for him?"

Raito's eyes snapped open. Then he raised a foot and wiggled it on air, "Yes please Ryuuzaki. Take off my shoes. Just my shoes."

Ryuuzaki went at the foot of bed and grabbed Raito's right foot, then he untie the laces and pulled it off, "Raito-kun must be too tired," he paused and started to take off the other shoe, "I wonder what he does every weekend, it looks like Raito-kun is extremely busy with something else."

"Oh, you noticed?" he replied, his voice was lazy.

"Of course. It's obvious on Raito-kun's face. He looked exhausted." Ryuuzaki said as he tossed the pair of shoes on a corner, he didn't really care about manners.

"Really." came the sluggish reply.

"Are you not going to take a shower, Raito-kun? I could prepare the bath if you want."

"I just want to sleep now." Raito answered, shifting onto his side so he could pillow his forearm, "Besides, I already took a bath before you'd came. I'm a very busy man. So yii, just shut up your mouth Ryuuzaki and let me sleep."

"Well then, have a nice sleep Raito-kun." he stood up and went to his case, whispered something very low and the case then opened, pulling out his laptop and slouched his back onto the couch inside the room.

***

"Are you going somewhere, Raito-kun?"

"Yes, and you just stay here." Raito said as he wear his coat on, then he reached for the knob to open it.

"Wait, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki emitted then he ran off inside their room. Raito just shook his head as he waited for Ryuuzaki. He sighed, he couldn't believe that he allowed the man to stay at his house, but he didn't really care about it. Besides, he rarely comes home and sometimes he doesn't, so eventually, when he'd leave Ryuuzaki behind and alone in his apartment, then he'd be bored and would then decide to leave.

He grimaced when Ryuuzaki came back with his own black coat on, then the man smiled at him as he said, "Let's go now, shall we Raito-kun?"

"What the hell are you doing? I said you stay here Ryuuzaki, you mustn't come with me damn it."

"But why?"

"Because I'm going to work! And my work doesn't need anyone like you." Raito hissed, pushing him back inside the apartment.

"I told you Raito-kun that I'm going to protect you from the assassin. I couldn't do it when I'm not with you all the time." Ryuuzaki insisted as he turned around and pushed Raito outside the door until they both were now outside.

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki. Mind your own business, and if you really want to help me catching the assassin then just stay here and conduct a research, if you could prove to me that this assassination is real then I'm going to let you come with me!" Raito said, pissed.

"But I already did. Why Raito-kun doesn't believe me about this assassination?" he pouted.

"A person wouldn't hire an assassin just to kill a normal college student Ryuuzaki, I'm just a normal man!" Raito explained, almost losing his temper, well, he already did.

"Then Raito-kun must be hiding something that wasn't normal. I know for certain that Raito-kun isn't an ordinary man, is he?"

"What?" Raito was agape at the statement.

"I'm just telling Raito-kun…" he said but then he widened his eyes and cut off his words, "Raito-kun!" he quickly grabbed Raito by hand and they both stumble down on the hard floor. Ryuuzaki protectively covered Raito with his back.

There was a loud bang and Raito was shocked when he saw his door was cracked with a bullet.

"What the hell was that?!" Raito fumed as he pushed Ryuuzaki forward, getting more view at the sudden explosion.

"Get inside, Raito-kun!" Ryuuzaki's tone became hoarse as he pulled Raito up, glancing at once at the building where the bullet could be possibly came from, and when secured he pushed Raito inside his apartment.

"What the hell is this Ryuuzaki?" he yelled.

"Just get inside your room, Raito-kun. You're not temporarily safe outside." Ryuuzaki said and closed the door.

"Ryuuzaki!" he called but no one replied.

Ryuuzaki knew where the assassin could be possibly hiding so he hurried himself as fast as he could towards the building, although there could be a ninety five percent possibility that the assassin wasn't there anymore. Since he failed to accomplish his target that day, he knew that his client would hire someone else to assassinate the boy, the client was eager to exterminate Raito within this week for an unknown reason.

He's an assassin who accepts task if and only if the reason of the assassination had a valid and complete description on its killing purpose, in short, he doesn't fulfill a mission without the target's complete background and information. As he was reading the Yagami's profile Ryuuzaki knew it wasn't enough, the detail wasn't completely stated but for certain he knew, Yagami Raito was an innocent young man.

And he's an assassin who doesn't kill innocent people. And he was certain that Yagami Raito was innocent. God, he'd swear that Raito wasn't even capable of killing a bug!

He was an assassin who accept assignments but when he'd found out that his objects were actually innocents, he wouldn't kill them. Most of his victims were grisly criminals and murderers that weren't put into jail because of influences and money. Some were corrupt politicians that were using illegal business in secrecy. Others were criminally insane.

How could he kill a boy without those certain qualifications?

Finally he was there at the roof top of the commercial building, he pulled a handgun from his coat pocket and readied himself as he slowly opened the door at the roof top. But as he opened it he was right, he rolled his eyes around the corners and didn't find anyone's presence.

He went towards the perimeter and there he noticed a sole bullet on the floor, whether it was left intentionally or not, he couldn't certainly know.

Ryuuzaki picked up the bullet and pocketed it. The assassin's gone. He already escaped, as expected from a professional one.

~_~

He knocked and when Raito saw it was Ryuuzaki he then opened the door.

"What happened, Ryuuzaki? Did you get him?" Raito said.

"The assassin had escaped. You must pack your things now Raito-kun, let's leave this apartment and find a new place where it's safe." Ryuuzaki uttered as he went inside the room to get his wheeled case.

"What the hell are you saying?" Raito followed him tentatively.

Ryuuzaki sauntered back to him and pinned him on the nearest wall, "Are you dense Raito-kun? Or you're just pretending you don't know what's happening here? The assassin is making his move and he is after you, don't you get it?"

Raito just grimaced at him, trying to pull off his hands from Ryuuzaki's grip but the man was actually strong than he'd expected. "This assassination again, Ryuuzaki?"

"You've just witnessed how your door was cracked with a bullet, and it was supposed to hit you Raito-kun! Are you still going to argue to me that I was lying about your assassination? Damn it Raito-kun, and here I am explaining it to you."

Raito stunned for a moment. Then he stared back suspiciously, "Why are you helping me, Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki was the one who stunned this time. Then he forced a smile, "Well, I thought I explained it before. I'm helping Raito-kun since we're neighbors and since I want to become his friend."

"Eat your words Ryuuzaki. I wouldn't bite it." Raito said, unbelieving.

Ryuuzaki smiled oddly then he freed his hands, "Raito-kun is interesting."

"And so are you." came the reply.

"Well then, let's pack some things and leave this place as fast as we can. Okay, Raito-kun?"

Raito rolled his eyes, capitulating. "Do I have a choice? But damn it, I'm late at my work."

"Your work wouldn't help protecting your life, would it?"

"Shut up. You're asking nonsense question. You don't know everything about me."

"I know some though."

Raito was again suspiciously glaring at him.


End file.
